


Kiss

by GreyPezzola



Series: A Study in Synonyms [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyPezzola/pseuds/GreyPezzola
Summary: He’s been avoiding being alone with her for any significant amount of time for the past two weeks.  While Sigyn has very little knowledge of human courting rituals, even as a duster, she knows this conversation is best had with as little witnesses as possible.  Thankfully, he relents at the please.Alistair is anxious about kissing the warden for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self-indulgent fluff.

“Alistair, can I talk to you?” her voice is much more confident than she feels.He’s been avoiding being alone with her for any significant amount of time for the past two weeks.It’s starting to lose its charm.

“It seems we already are, what can I do for you?”

“It’s personal.Can we talk in private?”

“We’re in camp-” she rolls her eyes and finishes his sentence with him as it isn’t his first time using this excuse, “this is as good a place as any.”

“I know, Alistair.Just come with me.Please.” While Sigyn has very little knowledge of human courting rituals, even a duster like herself knows this conversation is best had with as few witnesses as possible.Thankfully, he relents at the please.

“Yes, of course.Lead the way.” she smiles lightly at him and leads him towards the creek they had decided to make camp by.He is worrying his rune through his fingers as they walk a ways downstream away from camp.Her own nerves are mounting, but she works to keep her expression even. Has she misconstrued all of this?   Her perception of humans implied that he was interested, the awkward blundering into flirting, the flowers, the way he looked at her. Leliana had been kind enough to explain the significance of flowers at some point before the gift; Orzammar didn’t tend to have flowers and Dust Town decidedly did not have flowers.   But maybe Sigyn was wrong, maybe he was just being friendly; he was a good deal sweeter than most people she had met since coming to the surface.Stone, what was she—

“Soooo,” he draws out the syllable, “what do you want to talk about?” They’ve come to a small clearing and the camp’s fire is just a faint twinkle that can be seen through the trees.He’s leaning against a tree trying, and honestly failing, to look casual.His shoulders are tensed and his arms are crossed.All of her thoughts are cut short by his words and all she has left is her question.She bites her lip and takes a steadying breath.

“When are you going to kiss me?” Sigyn blurts out.She takes a sharp breath and glances at her feet and suddenly it’s all coming out in a rush. “I don’t know how humans do this, but Stone, I think you are interested and I know I don’t have as many words as you, but I think my interest has been made clear. And I know wardens, blight, dwarva, human, it’s a mess, but why not take what life can give you while it’s here and why are you looking at me like that?”

He’s slid down the tree and is staring at her.She has to look down at him slightly. His arms are no longer crossed, but resting on his folded knees. Nevertheless, he’s wide-eyed and still looks anxious.Dread floods her.

“Fuck. You were just being friendly.” She says, horrified. “I’m so—” suddenly Alistair grabs her hand.

“Sigyn, no. I’m not ‘just being friendly’.” He heaves a sigh. “I just don’t know what I’m doing. I, uh, want to kiss you, don’t get me wrong, but I’m woefully inexperienced and I want to treat you correctly and I… may be a horrible kisser.” The last part is muttered quietly, his head hung with shame.

“Oh.” is all Sigyn says.

“I’m sorry, you are brilliant and I don’t know how I can compare and I don’t want to disappoint.” he loosens his grip on her hand.

“Alistair.” he looks back up at her, “May I kiss you?” her heart is pounding, but she feels oddly calm.He flushes and stutters a few false starts. Finally, he just nods. She smiles and slowly takes a step into his space.She doesn’t break eye contact as she settles between his bent knees.Slowly she reaches out with her free hand and touches his cheek.Just as slowly, she presses her lips to his. It’s a sweet kiss, lasting only a few long seconds, just his warm lips against her own, but she smiles into it.

When she pulls away and opens her eyes, he’s still flushed and his eyes are closed.His eyes flutter open after a moment and he smiles back at her.

“Not too bad?” she asks softly, rubbing her thumb against his cheek.

“Can’t be sure; kiss me again?” he says. The joking tone in his voice is barely stronger than the quaver.She chuckles and kisses him again, more firmly. This time when she pulls away, he chases the kiss and frowns when their lips part.

“Alistair, may I continue?” he nods and leans forward. She places a finger on his lips, “Wait. All you need to do is say otherwise and I will stop. I want you to enjoy yourself.”

“What about you?” He asks. She removes her finger and kisses him again. Then she strokes down one of his arms and carefully places it on her hip. Sigyn opens her mouth slightly and licks his lips.When Alistair returns the action, she lets out a pleased sigh.He lets go of the hand he’s been holding and places it on her other hip and, tentatively, he starts to kiss her back.Her heart skips a beat and she wraps her arms around his neck.

When the finally have to part just to breathe, she places both hands on his chest and smiles at him. “That was very nice. You are a sweet kisser.” He blushes and she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Thank you.” he murmurs. She moves a hand to his neck and she can feel his pulse hammer.Alistair’s hands flex against her hips and this time he initiates, pressing his lips against hers and drawing her in.One of her hands is pinned between them as he thoroughly kisses her. He’s clearly new, but she couldn't care less about finesse as he sucks on her tongue and rubs circles against her hip bones.She moans into the kiss and he smiles.But after a few moments, she has to pull away and free her pinned hand.

“We need to rearrange.” she says and the last bit of tension leaves his body.

“Oh, thank the Maker, this isn’t the most comfortable position for my knees.” he says.Sigyn takes a step back and he seats himself more comfortably.She then settles into his lap and wraps her arms around his neck and they resume kissing.Next time they surface for air, she nuzzles against his neck.

“May I?” she asks. Alistair tilts his head back and groans as she kisses her way down his neck.It’s one thing to feel his pulse under her fingers and another to feel it under her lips.She kisses at the juncture of neck and his breath catches.She smiles and licks the spot again experimentally.Liking the noises he makes in response, she lightly grazes her teeth against it before starting to make her way back up his neck.But she’s cut short when he tilts her head up so he can kiss her again.

She isn’t sure how long they kiss, but eventually, they are both completely breathless and settle against each other.Her nose is tucked back into his neck where she can smell him strongest. “You good?”

Alistair merely hums happily and she smiles as she feels the vibrations through his neck. “You?” She presses a kiss into the spot she had discovered earlier as a response. “I wasn’t bad, was I?”

She chuckles against his neck and pulls away just enough so she can look him in the eyes. “You were lovely. Room for improvement, but you should have plenty of time to practice provided you don’t avoid me like you have been.”

He averts his eyes, “I was a bit of an idiot wasn’t I?”

“Perhaps. But if you don’t do it again and kiss me further down the road, I can forgive you.”

“So I can kiss you?” he sounds hopeful and she throws him a confused look. “I mean, you want me to kiss you in the future. Not just tonight, but maybe next week?”

“Yes.” she says, “Maybe not with as long of a wait as next week, but yes.”

He leans his head back against the tree and smiles up at the sky, “I am a lucky man.” Sigyn isn’t sure how to respond to that, so she opts to kiss him again. When they break apart this time, they rest their foreheads together and breathe each other’s air.

“We should go back before they start to worry.”

She sighs, “Yes, we should.”

“Much rather stay here, kissing you.” he mutters.

She pecks his lips. “I know. But I, at least, would be open to a repeat event. Unless you say otherwise, I would very much like to kiss you at multiple repeat events.”

“I do!” he blurts out, “I mean, I definitely want to kiss you again! Maker’s breath…” She smiles. Given the chance, she could fall in love with his enthusiasm.

They sit together for a bit longer, arms around each other until Sigyn stands up. He groans at the lost of contact and she shakes her head fondly. “Come on.” she says, grabbing his hand to help him to his feet as best she could. Alistair pulls himself up to his knees in front of her and then he’s kissing her again. It’s short and firm and almost persuades her to put off returning to camp.But then he’s pulling away to smile up at her and tuck a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.

“Wow.” he says softly.

“What?” she asks as she tugs him to his feet.

“I can kiss you.” he says simply.She ducks her head to hide her blush.They walk back to camp, fingers laced together.Just before camp becomes visible he pauses.

“Alistair?”He looks just as worried as he was earlier.

“This isn’t going to make things awkward? Like with us and with everyone?” she frowns. 

“It may. But we can cross that bridge when we get there.” 

“Right.” he nods. Then he leans forward and kisses her one last time.It’s an awkward angle, he’s very tall. But between her going on her toes and him bending his knees some more, the make it work. “Right. Camps. Sleeping. Watch. All that. Though Maker knows if I’ll be able to sleep after this.”

She chuckles and takes his hand once again.Together, they re-enter camp.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few issues with how Dragon Age acts as a story which simply comes down to the restrictions of coding and programming. I don't like how any intimacy is always done in the vicinity of other characters. I'm also terrible at coming up with titles.
> 
> Otherwise, this is entirely self-indulgent fluff with the warden being really sensitive to her unexperienced partner, dealing with consent, and not like feeling any pressure to take it any farther than he wants it to go.


End file.
